I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by JabberwockylovesTiva
Summary: Katniss goes into the arena without Peeta but with a random from 12. Doesn't focus on her games mainly before and after them.
1. Chapter 1

Gale's POV

I've known her since she was 12, been best friends with her for most of that time, everyone I know thought that we would get married. Then her sister gets reaped into the hunger games' and of course Katniss has to take her place.

"Ladies first," the annoying Effie calls out and sticks her arm in the bowl and pulls out the name, she heads over to the microphone. "And here's our first tribute Primrose Everdeen."

As soon as I heard those words I knew Katniss was lost to me she would never let her sister go and fight in the games. Katniss started to fight her way forward. I walked up to Prim as I heard Katniss volunteer as tribute. Prim starts to scream "No Katniss, no." I grab Prim and drag her back to where her mother was standing in shock as her eldest daughter walked up onto stage most likely to her death.

"John Callen." Not that whinnying imbecilic, he's in my year, just some rich kid from the town who's not very smart, just had the advantage of growing up in the town and never having a problem on the amount of food he as. I started to head towards the justice building, knowing that this would be the last chance I had to tell her anything.

I got her and I saw Prim and Mrs Everdeen leaving the Justice building both looking as though they had just lost their last hope of survival, although without Katniss that would likely be true unless I take care of both of our family's. I leave Prim and Mrs Everdeen to head home and as I continued into the Justice Building. The last time I headed into the Justice building it was to get awarded the medal for my father's death, I kept the medal for three days before selling it off to try and get some money to help pay for food and the more needed essentials. As I walked up to wear Katniss was being held and walked into the room where she was for all of her goodbyes.

As I walk into her room, I notice that she is trying hard not to cry, something that not many people other than me could pick up on. I open my arms to her and she runs over to me, straight into my arms. I hug her tightly, wishing that I never had to let her go, wishing for this to not be the last time that he ever saw her or felt her again.

"Take care of them for me, make sure they are fed. You can trade for the meat with goat's cheese and medical supplies."

"Katniss, just shut up you know that I take care of them they are a second family. Just make sure that when you are in there make sure that you get your hands on a bow. That's all you need to get out of there and then you will be home." I hear a knock on the door and then a voice warning us of only having five minutes left. "Katniss, whatever happens in there make sure that you come out alive, and make sure that you remember this, I love you and I will always love you." I lean in and kiss her hard on the lips she seems shocked at first and then she starts to respond. We are just about to break apart when I get pulled away by the peacekeepers, and shoved out the door. I see the door slammed in my face, happy that I had at least had the chance to do it once before I died. I stared at the door for a few seconds and then walked away from Katniss and headed for the woods to do some hunting knowing that I will have to work harder to hunt for both of our families.

Katniss POV

It's been about five minutes since Gale got pulled from my room and all I can remember is the feeling of his lips on mine, they were soft and warm, and made mine tingle, he made my body tingle with excitement. I wish I could just focus on that and not focus on the fact that in a couple of days I am likely to be fighting for my life if I live through the first day of the fight at the Cornucopia. I guess there is something to be glad about and that is the fact that the boy I'm going into the games with I don't know he's not in my year and he comes from town. The townies don't really like having anything to do with us seam kids, were poor and are destined to spend the rest of lives after eighteen in a mine with bad pay and a high chance of dying.

I don't know how I feel about Gale; I've known him since I was twelve and in the last couple of months I think our relationships have progressed past the point of being friends. The thought of him kissing anyone who was not me, even though we really did not have that kind of relationship, has shocked me. I'm even closer to crying after what just happened and I know that it is not a good idea to look as though I have been crying otherwise I might come across as weak and might not get as many; or any sponsors because of it.

Couple of days later in the Capitol

I'm getting nervous were coming up to my interview and seeing as I'm not any good at any sort of speaking style so our new plan is for me to act as though I'm talking to Cinna the one person who was not Gale that I could act as myself around.

It's now my turn, my hands are sweaty and my dress is not able to absorb any sweat as it is all jewelled and for some reason people don't make jewels absorbent. I can feel a lot of eyes on me as I walk up to take my seat. I shake Caesar's hand and I'm shocked when he does not immediately wipe his hand off.

"So Katniss what do you think of the Capitol so far?" Oh what a great question for you to start off with you are such an inventive person to come up with that question. I wish that I did not have a need for sponsors I could be a complete ass and get away with it or if I was as big as some of the other tributes then I would not have a problem with acting tough and witty like I normally am.

"Well my first thought to that would be the food, well I guess the people aren't that bad, I'm just glad that I get the chance to experience. But I think that I like the most would have to the clothes I mean look at this dress." I stand up not needing a cue and started to twirl, I kept on twirling until I was so dizzy I had problems standing in the heels and at to grab at the seat to keep standing.

"Well our time here is nearly up and I've got one more question left. Katniss do you have anyone back home?"

This was the question that I was dreading as I did not know what Gale and I were. "I would have to say yes." Before I could say anything more the buzzer goes off and it's time for me to go back to my seat. I was worried about how Gale would take that answer but seeing as it's not very likely for me to live out the week I decided to not worry about it too much.

Gale's POV

As soon as I heard that I was up, up and running I ran out of my house and kept on running I ran all the way into the forest and up the hill to our normal meeting spot. How could I have not realized how could she not tell me, I'm her best friend. It's probably Darius or that whinny Mellark kid who is always staring after her. She just never noticed she has always been blind to that kind of thing. I have not moved in the last couple of hours, and all of my joints are stiff. So I get up and spend the rest of the day hunting.

The next day at school one of the girls tried to drag me behind the building I was used to it and I would normally ignore it but for some reason today I did not say no I guess I was just to hurt by the fact that Katniss was with anyone. The girl was just a start she was not the last I went through a lot of girls trying to forget about Katniss nothing worked I would go home and just see her on the TV it was kind of hard to forget about her. I eventually gave up on all of the girls not knowing why I even started with them, I was happy when Katniss won knowing that she was still alive I also knew that there was a chance that she would find out about all of the girls not that it would really matter with whoever her guy is.

The day before Katniss comes back I start work in the mines it is horrible work and shit pay I was trying to find a way to get out of the banquet to be held for Katniss tomorrow. I know if I pretend to be sick she will know she can always tell when I'm lying. In the end I decide to pretend to be sick and go hunting in some new place we have never been.

Katniss POV

I arrive back to the District 12 train station, everyone but the one person I was looking for was standing there. I know where he is he's gone hunting he's trying to avoid me, in the time that I've been away he's probably managed to find himself new hunting spots. I've been taken to the Mayor's house to get ready for the banquet, I've got hours before the start of the banquet so I decide to head into the forest to try and find Gale knowing that he would not be going to the banquet.

I headed back to old house and got my father's hunting clothes and changed into them before heading out into the forest to try and find Gale. Knowing it would not be that long since he got off work he would not be very far into the forest knowing that he would have stopped off to pick up one of my father's bows. I grabbed my favourite bow and started trying track Gale. His path would lead him to the lake the one place in the forest that I had never shown him it did not surprise me that he found it. He probably spent the time that I was not here searching the forest for a new hunting place in case I came back. I knew a quicker way to get to the lake then he probably did. I got their before him and sat there waiting for him to arrive.

He walked past me, I jumped up an followed him as quietly as possible but he heard me. "Katniss what do you want?"

"Gale is there a reason that you are ignoring me and avoiding going to the banquet?"

"I will answer you if you answer me this, you know that question Caser asked you, you only said yes before the buzzer went off and I want to know your answer to it?"

I had no idea how I could answer it, it's been a couple of weeks and his feelings are likely to have changed. So I did the only thing that I could think ofI walked closer to Gale so I that I basically pressed up against him and I leaned up on my toes and kissed him.

Gale's POV

I was shocked out of all the people I did not expect her answer to be me. In fact I was so certain that it would not be me I was to shocked to do anything other than just stand there. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, finally returning the kiss I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. We had to stop for air, and I tried not to stare at the soft look on her face knowing that I should not have done that because what I've doing for the last couple of weeks. "Katniss I did not want to see how fake they make you look."

"Gale I know you're lying you won't even look at me, what happened why I was away?"

Oh shit um what should I tell her how can admit to all of the things that I did while she wasn't here. "Not much, we didn't really do anything why?"

Katniss's POV

I knew something was wrong, I could tell when I kissed him he seemed more grown up, as if he had learnt something over the time of the games. I just glared at him all emotion that had been on my face just disappeared I could tell that he was nervous, when that happened as I was holding a weapon, a weapon that I knew better than him and that I had killed people before.

"Um well, um not much, I just met a couple of new people."

As soon I heard that I knew, I knew that he had not waited for me, I turned and ran I ran for home. I knew he was following me, and I wasn't as fast as I was before, because of all of the travelling and the repairing I needed for my body he was easily faster than me. He grabbed me and picked me up so I had no chance of being able to pull away from him. I kicked him as hard as I could and he just kept on holding me. "Gale put me down." I shouted.

"Katniss stop it. Relax and stop fighting and listen to what I have to say." She stopped fighting but I did not loosen my grip on her as it is quite likely that she will start fighting again. "Katniss, don't freak out, I thought I would never see you again. I also thought that you meant someone else Darius or Mellark."

I had relaxed up on till that moment, I stiffened again. "What are you talking about neither of them like me?"

"Katniss, Mellark stares after you whenever you walk past him, Darius was trying to get with you when you were sitting at the table in the hob."

"Gale you kissed me first, you said that you loved me first. You told me to remember that, you started this and then left me not knowing what was going on I had no idea about any of this. Is this all because of the fact that I was about die is that the only reason you said anything."

"That's what you think, you think I did all of that for you just because there was a chance that you were about to die. Wow I'm glad that is how you think about me after all the years that you've known me, you think I would say that."

"Yes seeing as that's how you're clearly thinking about me when that happened seeing as how you've ignored me and have been avoiding me so yes that's how it seems to me."

Gale's POV

I can't believe that's what she thinks she means to me, I don't think I could live without her. She turned around in my arms to look at me I saw the look on her face she was nearly crying. I couldn't stand it any longer and leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. I was shocked that she didn't try to pull away after what she had said to me. I pulled away, "I was avoiding you because of what I had done while you weren't here, I was no I'm not right for a person has good as you, you deserve better than me, you deserve a stable future, which you now have but that has nothing to do with me you did it all yourself and I don't deserve you."

"What just because I won the games' you now think that I will want nothing to do with you, just because I now have money, just because I no longer live in the seam, just because I no longer need to hunt to survive. Gale you took care of my family I owe you my life, you can't hunt every day you now only have Sundays' to do anything and you have not trained your younger brother, the only person who can now make sure that you get fresh meat and any other food that you need and all of the everyday things. This way I can pay you back for all the things that you have ever done for me. You deserve better than someone who just uses everyone around them and then gets them killed. It's I who doesn't deserve you. Just because I won does not mean that I will have a stable future, I'm now going to have mentor the kids chosen year after year until there is another victor from here."

I sit down on the ground I think out of shock that she feels like that. I had dragged her down onto the ground with me and was now at eye level with her I only just realized how tired she was. "Katniss you will be able to do it everyone will be there for you just do your best with it and try and help to get more kids out of the arena. That's not really that important Katniss you have a year to try and work this out, what is more important is yourself, don't turn yourself into one of the Capitol's slaves your stronger than that. Katniss how much sleep have you been getting lately? It doesn't seem like you have gotten enough, look really tired."

God damn it how come he's the only person who can read me. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm getting enough sleep," the look he gave told me that he knew I was lying, there was no way that I could lie to him without him realizing. "Damn how could you tell, yeah I'm having some problems sleeping but it doesn't really mean anything. I don't sleep that much," looking up at the sun I realized how late it was. "Sorry Gale I have to go. Please come tonight I don't think I can survive it without you there. Please," He let me go and he just sat there, I knew there was not much chance of him coming but I could be hopeful right.

I watched her walk away, wondering if I should go after her, or at least go to the banquet with her. I get up and start walking around.

Couple of hours later at the banquet

Katniss POV

I had to go through the prepping before this and now I'm standing here in dress feeling stupid wishing that I was anywhere other than here standing here in this stupid dress getting tonnes of food knowing that a lot of people would be going to bed hungry and there's plenty here for everyone. I still have not seen Gale I'm not really surprised I did not expect him to turn up but for some reason I'm still upset at the fact that he's not here. It's the first time I've seen my mother and Prim since before I left for the games, dinner went by really quickly I spent most of the time speaking to Prim about what had happened during the time I was in the games. It was now time for dancing, and Rory, Gale's younger brother, had asked Prim to dance. I was standing of to the side watching them when someone came up behind me.

"You look as though you need a partner."

"Gale," I breathed. "I didn't think you were going to come." I felt myself being pulled onto the dance floor.

"You did ask me, you kind of begged me. Besides we didn't really finish our conversation," I pull her into my arms glad at the chance to hold so close to me.

"I guess we didn't. It kind of seemed like nothing was going to happen without us arguing," it's at times like this I really wish I didn't want him as much as I do. I can feel his hard muscles, which have developed over years of hunting. "Meet me in the victors' village, I have my own place Prim and mother has not moved in with me yet, and there are no neighbours if we do start yelling at each other it won't really matter Haymitch will already be completely drunk." I possibly shouldn't have said that who knows how he might react but it's not like we can go into the forest this late at night who knows what animals would be out and about looking for fresh meat.

"Yeah it's probably the safest place for us although it probably means no will hear me scream when you kill me." I smile to let her know that I was just joking; a small smile appears on her face. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can." I let her go and leave the banquet and head for the Victors' Village.

I try as hard as I can to get out of the banquet but everyone wanted to talk to me seeing as I'm the 3rd victor that 12 has ever had. When I finally got away I ran up through the district to the village, I ran past Gale and continued into my house I headed up to my room and ditched the dress and heels, I had just pulled out on some clothes when Gale walked into my room. "Why don't you just tell what happened why I was in the games."

"Do you really want the answer to this Katniss?" She just nods. "I couldn't stand the look in people's eyes when they looked at me I hated the pity I could see in their of the girls pulled me behind the building at school like they normally would have, most days I would have resisted but for some reason I just decided to stop caring, I let her do what she wanted," I took a deep breath knowing what I was about to say would completely destroy her. "I didn't stop her although I really should have but I was pissed and had stopped caring. I ended up skipping school for the rest day with her, she dragged me to her home, and well I'm sure that you can guess what happens next. She was the first in a string of girls till yesterday when I started work in the mines."

"Why did you do that Gale, I mean why all the girls."

"I was hurt so I just decided to go with it I stopped caring the only thing that I cared about was making sure my family was feed but other than that nothing mattered. Look I feel horrible I don't know why I did it, well I guess I do. I kind of thing that maybe if I had known you're answer to the question even if it had been someone else I would have preferred that just because I would have known I would have been able to forget about you and move on the worst thing really was knowing that there was a chance it could be me. So now that I've answered your question will you answer mine?"

"I guess you could, so long as that was the truth and you're not trying to get me to trust you. What do you want to ask me?" I really don't know whether or not I should believe him, I mean there is no reason for me to trust him, but there is also no reason for me to think he's lying he's never lied to me before so why would he start now.

"Well I know you were lying to me earlier, Katniss how much sleep have you been getting?"

Seeing as he just told me the truth I get the feeling that he will not be happy if I lie to him and I don't think that he will forgive me for lying to him. "Gale," the look on his face informed that what I had just being thinking would happen if I lied. "I fall asleep, and manage to sleep for a couple of hours, then the nightmares hit and I wake up screaming. I can't fall back to sleep, so I spend the rest of the night dozing not falling asleep enough for the nightmares to come back, but not enough to survive the next day all I need is more sleep."

"Katniss you need to get some sleep, even if you're just going to wake up try harder and you will eventually get over them. Please let me help you in whatever way possible, but seeing as you need your sleep, I will leave and come back after work tomorrow. Bye Katniss." I get up and start to walk out of the room; I turned and walked back to her. I started to kiss her; I pulled back when I thought I had gone too far.

"Please don't leave me alone I don't think I can be alone tonight Gale."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I've got the next chapter ready and will post it if people like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I said that, I don't beg but I don't want to wake up alone, I think I might sleep if he's next to me. "Please Gale, don't go." I curled up in a ball on my bed afraid that he might have left me, I felt the bed dip down to the side as Gale sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed him and pulled him down so he was lying down next to me.

"Katniss I shouldn't you need your sleep." The look on her face, the soft look the normally only seen when she was hunting was on her face, it made it quiet hard to not lie down next to her and pull her into my arms. She just looked at me and I didn't move.

"I think this will help me sleep." A couple of hours later I woke up screaming like I normally would, it took me awhile to realize that there some form of pressure around my waist and that someone was whispering to me. "Gale," I breathed shocked that he was still here and slightly embarrassed that I woke him up with my screaming. "Why are you still here? I thought you would have left after I had fallen asleep."

"You told me to stay here. You said that it will you sleep. What was your nightmare about?" Wow I'm glad she thinks of me so highly that I would just leave her by herself after she begged me.

"Just about the games, mainly about Cato's and Rue's death. But, but well I also watched some other people dying from my hands from my actions, I personally killed some of them, others were killed because I ordered someone to kill them for me." I looked up at Gale and the look told me to tell him the names. "It was mainly my father and," I whispered. "You, a small amount of Prim and mother but mainly you and father." I was worried about how he was going to take it and I was a little shocked when he started to kiss me.

Gale's lips find their way to my shoulder, and he gently places them upon my skin, sucking his way, inch by inch, to my neck. A shiver goes down my spine and I, after a short gasp, instinctively turn my head away, granting him more access. I am suddenly flipped over and he is on top of me. He searches my eyes before choosing to search my mouth, taking no extra time before lightly running his tongue across my bottom lip.

As things grow more passionate, and the closer we press ourselves to each other, I can tell we have both thrown caution to the wind. It feels so good what he can do to me, I wish I could let it continue but I have to stop it before it goes too far. I could feel his hands at the bottom of my shirt, they were slipping up underneath it. His hands slid up to my breasts he started to knead them, I moaned slowly all thoughts of making him stop had completely left my mind, I let him do what he wanted. He broke away from kissing me, and stripped me of my shirt, his mouth moved down to breast, what he did to me made me wet between my legs, I ran my hands down his back and pulled his shirt up over his head. He sat up and pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal his stiff erection, it pointed straight out from his body and a drop of pre-come glistened on the tip. He slid his hands between my legs pushing them apart, he slid his hand over my mound and gave it a soft squeeze, I moaned at his touch. It was slightly painful at first but I adjusted to his erection inside me. He slowly started to thrust into me, my hips working in synch trying to bring him in deeper with me.

He took hold of my hands and slowly brought them above my head and held them against the bed as he kissed my collarbone. His hands went back to massaging my breasts, my sensitive nipples at attention.

Unable to move my hands or to return the pleasure that Gale was giving me, I let myself relax and feel everything that Gale was giving me. His deep thrusts into me, his hands on my sensitive breasts, his lips alternating between my lips and neck. I let out a loud moan and arched my back, feeling my orgasm start to mount.

Hearing her moan, Gale felt his cock tense and he felt his own orgasm rising, only moments away.

"Wait for me," I moaned, looking up at him, sweat glistening from both of their bodies.

He released my hands and moved his own hands down to my dripping folds and wet two of his fingers with my juices. He then found the little bundle of nerves at the top of my slit and began to work them feverishly, bringing me closer to orgasm. "Come on, Katniss," he moaned, staring down at me. "Just let go, Katniss."

That was all I needed to hear and my orgasm began to take over my body. My inner walls clenched around Gale's erection and I felt him spurt his load into me. I arched my back and let out a scream as I released the tension that had been building and let my juices flow out of me and onto Gale's cock.

I wake up the next morning alone. I knew where he was, I just wish that he had woken me up when he left. There's also the fact that we need to talk, with all the fighting that we done yesterday I don't really think that sex was the answer to it, it will probably just make it more complicated, then we can handle. I got out of bed and headed over to my desk on which I had seen a piece of paper which I don't believe was there last night.

_Katniss _

_I didn't wake you when I left for work as I know that this was probably the most you had slept in weeks. I will come by and see you tonight._

_Love Gale_

I could never get how I could always easily forgive Gale, but I have always managed to forgive him, and here I go again forgiving him for everything that has happened since the start of the games. Thinking about it Gale has always meant more to me than as just a friend, but I just never knew how he felt about me. I really do hope that all of the girls were just a faze that he went through just that a faze to help with him thinking that I was going to die, I'm not really sure on that. With all of the story's I've heard of what Gale was like when he had free time it is a similar story to now. He only stopped with the girls when joined the mines and had less time to be doing that. I hate the fact that he has to work down there, he is the same as me he can't handle the thought of being buried alive down there, I'm worried about the fact that he is stuck down there and I nearly had to go down there if I hadn't won the games. I wish there was a way for me to get Gale out of the mines, even though I have all of this money I know he won't take any of it.

Gale

Surprisingly there is actually an advantage of working down in the mines that is the fact that we can't be overheard. It turns out that down in the mines is a number of miners planning the rebellion it has been going on for years without any of us knowing about it. The capitol when they find out who the ring leaders are they get them to walk down deeper into the mines and have them killed in an explosion. My father was one of the ring leaders of the rebellion him along with the rest of his crew were killed. Katniss's father was one miner who they tried to keep out of it as he had such a young family. It's hard, gruelling work down here but what helps make our lives easier is the thought of getting back at the capitol.

Katniss

Hunting is harder now, I'm not as fit as before the games, the healing took too big a tool on my body. I struggle to carry the haul back, I got a couple of rabbits in the snares and I managed to shot down some squirrels. I headed back to the fence and head over to Gale's to give them the fresh meat and so that I can drag Rory to the hob with me.

Nothing has really changed in the hob, it is the same as when I left, all of the usual traders were still here in their stalls. I head to my usual traders and let Rory handle the trading as he knew what he needed. I headed over to Greasy Sue's stall, for a bowl of stew.

"Katniss, how's Prim, I have not seen her around for a while?"

"She's fine." Rory sounded nervous that's not like him. "What's wrong Rory?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering how she was."

He was staring at something, I followed his gaze and saw that it was his brother, Gale was pressed up against a wall with girl attached to his lips. I guess this just proves that I can't trust him. "I will see you tomorrow Rory, I've got to go do something." I walked away before Gale or Rory saw me burst into tears.

Gale

She had left the door open for me so I could walk in as soon as I got there. As soon as I saw her I could tell that she was pissed off about something. "Katniss what's wrong?"

The look on his face told me that I was not going to be able to get out of it without telling him. "I don't think we will work Gale. I don't think you got over those girls."

"You saw?" The look in her eyes gave me the answer that I needed. "It's not what it looked like, she forced herself onto me I couldn't stop her. Catnip I would never do that to do you with what you have been through I would feel horrible I do feel horrible. Please I'm so sorry please Katniss. I couldn't do anything to hurt you please forgive me."

I looked into his eyes that he was telling the truth, I leaned forward and whispered "Gale, I ...I love you."

I lean forward and kiss her short and sweet without any of desperation we had been feeling last night. "Catnip I love you, I have for a while now." We sat around talking for the rest of the night before I left for work.

A couple of hours later

I finished work and headed for the house were Katniss's mother and Prim lived. "Mrs Everdeen, there is something I would like to ask your permission for. I would like to ask Katniss to marry me?"

"Of course Gale I wouldn't say no you've done too much for her and for my family for me to even think of saying no."

I was trying to think of how to ask her when I remembered that tomorrow was the Sunday, tomorrow would be the best day to ask her when she is happy cause of the freedom the forest gives her.

Katniss

We decide that before we go hunting we will go and have a swim in the lake by the house my father first took me to. Gale had been acting strange since yesterday and he wouldn't tell me why. There's something wrong I can tell that but he's not saying anything, I can read him to well not to tell that, but the problem is I can't tell what I can read him but not enough to see what is bothering him I'm wondering if it has something to do with the girls who are always staring at him. According to the rest of the town he is the most handsome face in town, I can see that, I guess compared to all of the other guys his age he is.

I was heading into the bakery with some squirrels that I had shot when I ran into the baker's son. "Hi Peeta."

"Hi Katniss, can I talk to you for a sec?"

This was weird I had never talked to him before I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me today. "Sure." I followed him outside to behind the bakery. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?"

Right when he said that Gale had walked around the corner and saw me standing talking to the baker's son. He had a confused look on his face. "Look I'm sorry Peeta but I have a boyfriend." I walked over to Gale after that and tried to ignore the hurt look that I had seen in his eye's it's not that I cared for him it's just that I owed him for the bread that he had given me when I was twelve and I hated owing people. I gave Gale the squirrels to trade with the baker saying I had forgotten something and had to run back home to go and get it and that I would meet him in the woods.

I reached our spot in the woods and saw him sitting there waiting for me. We headed for the lake, with an uncomfortable silence between us both of us wanting to ask the other won what was up. We reached the lake after hiking for about three hours I had shot a couple of wild turkeys and some rabbits that we had seen on our way here.

"Katniss what did Peeta want with you?" I found it out that he would be talking to her, and I wanted to know what he had asked her about.

"Um not much, it doesn't really matter." The look on Gale's face told me it did and that he could tell I was hiding something from him. "He, uh well he asked me if I would go out with him." Gale looked hurt and confused I wished there was something I could do to take his mind off of it.

"So what did you say?" How could he I'm going to kill that little snivelling bastard if it's the last thing I'm going to do, everyone knows Katniss is mine and I'm hers how could he just try and break that up.

"Gale calm down, I said no, what else would I have said I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU Gale Hawthorne, there is no one else for me." The look on his showed how much he wanted to kill Peeta, and I just hope what I said will be enough to stop it from happening. He started to calm down clearly no longer wanting to run off and kill Peeta I could relax and find out what's been on his mind these last couple of days. "What's been up with you lately you seem really uncomfortable around me as though something is on your mind?"

"Uh, well," Shit how did she know something was up I didn't think I was that obvious I guess I was. "Katniss, will you marry me?"

AN Sorry for delay in updates I've been busy with school stuff and my life has been hectic. I will try to update more often now. Please review, I know you all love cliff hangers.


	3. Chapter 3

To say I was shocked would be an understatement I mean we've together less than a week, I have considered the fact that if I did marry anyone Gale would one I could stand that with. Gale is getting more and more nervous with every passing second that I don't answer him. "Yes, yes I will marry you." I leaned forward and placed a light passionate kiss on his lips. "You don't have to look so nervous anymore Gale."

He started laughing at that, "I guess you're right seeing as I'm going to get to spend the rest of life with you." I handed her the ring that I had picked out for her, it was a plain silver band with a diamond set in the middle with two smaller diamonds set on either side of the larger one. I leaned forward to kiss her slowly at first, sweet and passionate, her tongue ran against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave her the entrance that she was begging for, my hands encircled her waist pulling her closer to me.

I forced him down onto the ground and straddled his legs, I could feel him growing harder, he moved from my mouth to my neck were he started to nip and suck on my neck. I moaned wishing for more contact my hands started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt wanting to pull it off but unable to as his lips have yet to leave my neck, I remove his shirt as much as I can and run my hands over his chest.

He pulls back from my neck , and trails down to breasts, his hands trailed down to the hem of my shirt suddenly he had removed it from me and for the second time in less than a week I was shirtless in front of Gale. He made quick work of my bra, his mouth quickly turning me on, I was already wet and all he done was play with my breasts. His mouth took over the from his fingers, soon he had my nipples turned into hard peaks. Happy with himself he continued down to my pants removing them from me. He began to tease me running his fingers over me, before finally letting slide down between my folds to my entrance, where his fingers entered me. He quickly began thrusting his fingers in and out of me before driving his tongue into me. Just before orgasm he pulled away from him and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Shh baby, I will finish you." He violently flipped me over and pushed me so that my ass was up in the air and cheek pressed into the ground. He finally entered me with his long thick member, from behind this new position making him hit new spots.

"Gale, ahh Gale, yes, Gale," where the only words that I could make and all he could do was grunt as he started to fuck me harder and faster. I finally came, Gale following not long after. He lied down next to me and pulled me into his arms spooning me and we fell asleep like that.

A couple of weeks later

Today was the day that I would be married to the love of my life, we have only invited our close friends and family to our wedding which would be happening in my house in the victor's village.

I walked down the stairs to the living room, where my future husband and family where waiting for me. The mayor and Madge where there and a couple of miners from Gale's crew. I joined him by the fire where we did our toasting now officially married.

10 years later

I don't know how this had happened but he had succeeded in convincing me that we should have a kid, in the end we had two. The boy now 7 was running around playing with his younger sister 4 years old who looks just like Prim. The capitol had been overthrown two years after my games, my sister was killed as she was a medic and got trapped by the bombs. Peeta got killed when they bombed district 12 along with many others me and Gale tried to save as many of them as we could.

Many of our friends are now dead, I miss them all and am trying to keep them in everyone's memory's. Finnick and I became good friends and now keep in contact, he married Annie and they had a kid a boy now 5. My mother never got over Prim's death and now lives in what used to be district 4. I still live in district 12 but Gale wants to move to district 4 where both of our family's and most of our friends now live. I agreed with him we are going to move in a couple of days and on the way we are going to visit all of our friends who are still alive.

I'm finally content with my life, there are no more Hunger Games and no evil dictator's in charge of us anymore.

AN: So this is the final chapter. Thanks all who reviewed, follow, favourite.


End file.
